1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
As the toner containing a polyester resin with an unsaturated bond and a photopolymerizatton initiator, a toner has been proposed in which by irradiating an image after fixing with light having a wavelength of ultraviolet to visible regions, a curing reaction progresses together with cross-linking and image storability is improved.